Love Sucks
by clovescato
Summary: Clove is the popular girl at school, everyone wants to be her or date her, and who wouldn't with a smoking boyfriend loyal best friends and looks that leave boys dazzled. No one has ever ignored her or been able to resist her charm until the new boy, Cato arrives, he has a dark secret one that can destroy everything, and pulls Clove into a dark world that she could never imagine.
1. New Day, New Term, Same old Boyfriend

**So I decided to start a new story, hopefully it's something that you'll like but let me know!**

* * *

**Clove**

"Mum, stop stressing, I can live on coffee until I get to school." I chuckle, pouring some into my bright blue flask after just sprinting down from my bedroom.

"Yes, are you sure, I can make pancakes and there's cereal in the cupboard." She carries on.

"Trust me, coffee's the way to go mum." My sister, Rose, replies backing me up, while stealing the coffee jug from me.

"Okay, it's 8:15 Jo's here, I can hear her beeping outside, bye." I call to them rushing out the door and into Johanna's glossy red mini.

"Ready for another nine months of hell?" She grins and I've barely just hopped into the passengers seat and done my seat belt when she goes speeding down the highway.

"Ready as I'll ever be," I huff in response. The truth is, I'm not ready at all, I don't want to have to deal with my backstabbing "best friend" Glimmer, my needy boyfriend Marvel, the irritatingly happy Kat and Peeta or smart arse Jackie who will have a million questions that I can't answer.

"No, I know that look, you're scared! Since when are you, Clove Cartwright, scared of anyone, they fear you, they want to be you!" She looks me dead in the eye ignoring the road.

"Well right now I'm scared of getting run over! Eyes, road! It's not that hard, how did you pass your test." I sigh, stealing a sip from my mug.

"Stop avoiding, this isn't about my somewhat mediocre driving skills, this is about you and your unnecessary insecurities, there's absolutely nothing wrong."

"And that's why I'm completely ready for today!" I smile taking another sip of coffee.

"Good, because we're here and Glimmer's bounding up to the car already." She states pulling up right in front of the school, perks of being popular? I think so.

"Oh my god how are you!" Glimmer smiles, pulling me into a slightly tight and constricting hug, not really wanting an answer as she babbles on, "Well I have some news, it looks like we have a newbie, and he is exactly my type, tall, dark and handsome!" She grins.

"Great, Jackie what do we know about him so far." I ask the red head, already getting down to business as we fall into step to get our schedules.

"Well, he's blonde haired, blue eyed, not really dark Glimmer! But he just moved here from over in Denver that's all I have for now but I will ask around in lesson and pick up more intel." She grins. Jackie is more cunning than she looks, she knows everything about everyone, it's kinda scary somehow. I don't know how she does it and I don't think I want to.

"Great, but do we have a name?" I ask, eyes flitting over the flimsy piece of paper I've been handed by my lipstick laden secretary, my schedule.

"Cato Asher."

"And I have dibs!" Glimmer chimes in, a single finger wrapped around one of her glossy blonde curls.

"Perfect, oh Rue!" I call to one of our sophomore wannabes.

"Yeah, clove!" She beams, bounding over towards us.

"You know there's a new guy right? Well I want his class schedule right away." I tell her, excitement dancing in her big black eyes.

"Sure thing." She grins back, and scampers off back to the table.

"You do know I could have just done that?" Jackie tells me as we step away from the crowds.

"I know but we need to get the girl working for it, if she wants in she has to earn it." I reply brusquely, gulping down the remaining coffee and placing the container in my blue and white dye backpack.

"Why are you going to all this trouble, I thought you were with Marvel?" Jo questions as we walk to first period, Caroline and Jackie broke off from us to head over to Geography at the first staircase. We wouldn't be talking about this if they were around, prying eyes and all.

"Well we all know that relationship is coming to an end, I need to start fresh." I grin as we enter the classroom to English.

**Cato**

Pulling into the school I can already feel all eyes on me, I don't know what appealed to me about this small town, I just needed to escape my old life, and I found this place, Ashwick Heights, it seemed like a nice quiet place with just one flaw, every one in small towns talked.

Before I step out of the door I take a moment to gather myself, I rid myself of the urges I feel. Cleanse my body of all unwanted omens and take a step out of the car door.

Just opening the door to my car all eyes were on me, I can hear them talking, feel their judging stares landing on me, I'm tired of fighting it already, I just need to stay into control.

**Clove**

"I know right, skinny jeans are nice but Maysilee's cut off her circulation!" I smile with Jo as a pair of arms snake around my waist and a kiss is planted on my cheek.

"Hey Marv." I grin, plastering a wide grin across my face that doesn't quite reach my eyes.

"Hey babe, I missed you over the summer." He grins pressing me against my locker.

"I missed you too sweetie."

"Hey Clove, I got his class schedule as requested, but people have been talking, he seems quite strange, dark, closed off, he hasn't talked to anyone since he's been here!"

I tried signalling for Rue to stop but she didn't get the hint and now Marvel's giving me strange looks, "What?"

"Thank you very much Rue." I smile taking the schedule and stuffing it in my bag. I turn back to face Marvel but she's still stood there, with one barking command I send her off.

"You can go now." I tell her and she scurries away.

"What was that?" He asks, his eyes darkening, as he pulls further away form me.

"Nothing, it was nothing," I reply, shit I need a distraction, right now. So I do the only thing I know will get his attention for sure, grasp his hand and lead him into the supply closet that has become our make out spot and crush my lips against his. He returns the kiss, locking the door and pressing me up against the closest wall.

"Are you sure there's nothing you want to talk about?" He gasps, breaking apart.

"I'm sure just, just a lets do this." I grin and my tongue finds his, my jackets off, his shirt is unbuttoned and his hand is up my shirt. The cold hard wall digs into my back, his other hand tangled in my hair, my legs wrapped around his waist he lifts me up and we crash into the mahogany side of a bookcase. His hands go for my zipper as the bell rings.

"Crap!" He exclaims and I rush to disentangle myself from him. I re adjust my shirt, throw on my leather jacket and bag and my hands go to the lock.

"I love you, you know that." He says hurriedly and my hand reaches for the door.

"Yeah I know." I reply and fly out the door to the science labs. I take off through the corridor as fast as my black heeled booties will take me, checking the zipper on my high waisted skinnies and desperately trying to flatten my hair down as I throw the door open to my class.

"Sorry I'm late, I was erm busy." I grin toward the class, they know what I was doing and a murmur erupts throughout the room.

"I'll give you a pass as long as it doesn't happen again, we now only have one seat left, over there next to the new boy at the back." Perfect. I slide in next to Cato as the teacher starts rambling about flammable materials.

"Hi, I'm Clove, I'm the eyes and the ears of this school, nice to meet you." I whisper across to him, inching my stool closer to his, our arms touch.

Silence.

"Well, you're lucky to have me as a lab partner, you could do worse, besides I am the most popular girl here." I try again, leaning over to give jut the right amount of cleavage. He cowers away from my touch and slides to the other side of the bench.

Nothing, not even a wolf whistle.

That has never happened before ever, every singe boy has stared, or gawked the braver ones even complimenting me or asking me out.

From this guy nothing, and now I'm determined to make him want me.

Finally he speaks up, "I'm Cato yeah I'm new, hi." He replies in a strained voice, it's almost as if he's angry at me, and his hands are gripping onto the edge of the table so hard his knuckles whiten.

"Well, a couple of us are going to Six Degrees after school, it's a grill, you should come." I smile and he just nods, just nods.

**Cato**

I'm so glad to be out of the class, it was hell, the hunger, I couldn't control it around her, she has a certain aura and she was so close, I could smell her. I have to get out of here.

Racing to the woods, I try to shake the feeling but I can't control it. The poor bunnies won't know what hit them.

**Hope you guys liked it let me know what you think, I don't know should I carry on?**


	2. Those Bunnies Never Knew What Was Coming

**So kinda not a real chapter, more like a little mini chapter but hey, a chapter is a chapter right.**

**Cato**

I shouldn't have done it, it was reckless and stupid but looking down at the dead rabbit on the floor I knew it was the only way I would make it through the day. The hunger was just too much. That girl was just so intoxicating, I could her blood pumping through her veins, hear her breath. That whole lesson was torture, it took all my strength not to just rip open her neck right there.

Maybe I was wrong, maybe this isn't the right town for me. I'm the outsider, and always will be, until I need to move again. Maybe this was a terrible mistake and I should just head to a big city, somewhere I won't get caught. Maybe that would be easier.

But I never really liked easy, things should be complicated, that's what makes life worth living, and as much as I'm trying to talk myself out of this I have to know that girl. I know I'll never have a shot with her, what with all the awkward "Hey, guess what, I'm kind of a vampire, surprise!" nonsense but it wouldn't hurt to get to know the girl.

Speaking of how terribly my day is going, it's about to get worse, I have to get back to that wretched place called school.

**Clove**

"So, are we all in for Six Degrees after school?" I ask Glimmer, Johanna and Jackie as we sit down at the regular wooden table right in the center of the courtyard next to the oak tree.

"You know it!" Glimmer grins setting herself down across from me.

"Great, so you also wouldn't mind if I invited Cato too?" I ask tucking into a salad.

"Are you serious? That is perfect, now I can put my plan into action." Glimmer squeals.

"Plan? What plan, you barely know the guy."

"Oh yeah, well he's fit and he's available, that's all I need to know."

"You are so desperate," Johanna sighs.

"Hey!"

"Anyway, speaking of the mystery man, where's he at?" Jackie asks scanning the room, she never misses a thing so when someone's missing, she notices it.

"I don't know but he better be there after school. It would be rude of him not to turn up."

"Yeah, but are you forgetting you have a boyfriend?" Johanna asks.

"I don't mean like that, I just mean it would be rude of him not to turn up." I reply casually. We just go on talking about the mystery that is Cato.

The rest of the day is a blur, new books, new teachers, new seats. Everything's new but but I'm still stuck with the same old Marvel.

* * *

Okay, I need to be at the grill in half an hour so I take a quick shower and start to get ready. I straighten my hair, conceal, powder, put on mascara, eyeliner and paint my lips dark wine. Then going over to my closet I select a navy aztec print strappy tight crop top and white high waist skinnies with my lucky silver star pendant I'm good to go. With 10 minutes left I run downstairs pull on my black wedges, black wool trench, handbag, grab my keys and hop in the car.

Upon arrival I pull into a spot right next to the door and as I lock the car I turn around and walk straight into what felt like a brick wall.

"Oh I'm sorry." the wall speaks.

As I look up I see piercing blue eyes and soft sandy hair, "Oh, hi Cato. You're here!" I grin up at him.

"Well I never pass up an invitation." He replies rather stiffly. God, what is wrong with me today.

"So, shall we go in.

"I guess." he sighs. Seriously, do I have a spot that I don't know about, god I'm like a disease, he wont go near me. A disease he's going to fall in love with, I will pull him out of his shell and into my arms. Marvel who?

**Sorry it was short I just had to post something to let you guys know I was still alive, well almost, at least I'm not a walker! Well anyway I will be posting again, don't worry. Oh and which fic do you want to hear from next ****_Dare or Die_**** or ****_Never Have I Ever_****. Let me know!**

**Thank you all you beautiful people for reviewing!**

**Epicness by Liv - I won't ever ever stop until the end i promise!**

**Gucciacid - I didn'tupdate soon, or well, but at least I did update!**

**Miyageorge026 - Well now that feeling will eitherf be right or wrong**

**Mycampnameisclove - Well thankyou**

** \- Well, if perfect is the word you want to use then I'm not complaining ;)**

**Guest - Glad you have such strong emotions**

**Guest - Naaa, he's even better than that ;)**

**Clovelycato555 - Consider it done**

**Guest - Have done**

**Guest - Finally have**

**TheKatInTheHat5 - Yeah, I thought it was about time Cato had some mystery about him**

**SheerwaterPhoenix - Why thankyou**

**Katniss - Yaah, he's a vampire!**

**Avalon Frost - I guess this chapter gave you the answer**


End file.
